: The goal of this research training is to obtain research experiences at many levels: 1) designing a study; 2) recruiting participants and collecting primary data; and 3) analyzing data. To obtain this training, I will be assessing the association of leptin and obesity on blood pressure within three different studies. The first study, KIDS, is still in the design phase. KIDS is a study that will include pre-pubertal children who will have their blood pressure and anthropometric measures evaluated and a complete dietary assessment. Because KIDS is still early in development, my primary responsibilities will include (with supervision from my mentor) important research decisions such as protocol issues and day-to-day operations at the clinic site. The second study is Strategies for Weight Management in Type II Diabetes: Pounds Off With Empowerment (POWER). I am currently working on POWER as a graduate assistant and have been involved in writing protocols, data collection, and monitoring the study progress. Since POWER is a clinical trial, analyses will focus on the effect of weight loss on leptin levels and blood pressure. The third study is the Insulin Resistance Atherosclerosis Study (IRAS). The data for IRAS have already been collected and the leptin assays were recently completed.